


Willing Sacrifice

by mylittlejaybird



Series: DC AU RP [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlejaybird/pseuds/mylittlejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Is one of your secondary characters willing to die for protagonist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpartaDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartaDog/gifts).



> Another drabble based on me and my boyfriend's RP. This is actually an AU of an AU because Tommy should be dead already. Spoilers.
> 
> Ian is my boyfriend's. Tommy is mine. He's probably 17 here?

"Boss watch out!"

A gunshot rang out.

Movement, then a weight slammed into him from the side, toppling him behind the crates. Ian blinked up in surprise, Tommy’s surprised eyes staring back at him, the kid heavier than he expected.   

Another gunshot, and Ian flinched. Tommy curled tightly over top of him, covering as much of him as he could. Ian sat there unable to move, still stunned from being knocked to the ground.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was loud in the sudden silence. “All clear.” A pause, tone amused. “You can get off of him now kid.”

Tommy laughed, the sound slightly higher than normal. He pushed up and knelt beside Ian, looking him over. “You okay boss?”

Ian sat up, looking up at Jason, who looked far too smug in the aftermath of a gunfight, then at Tommy. He managed a small smile. “Yeah. You?”

The kid patted himself down, looking worried, eliciting a muffled laugh from Jason. “You’d know if you weren’t, kid, trust me.”

Tommy gave a crooked smile and looked down. “‘m fine…”

"Are we safe?" Ian asked, looking back at Jason with a worried furrow to his brow.

"Yeah, fucker’s down. Stephano’s looking after ‘im."

"Good." Ian stood slowly, sore from his impromptu sandwiching between the floor and Tommy. The kid scrambled to his own feet, one hand on Ian’s arm. He sighed through a smile and put a hand on Tommy’s. "I’m fine."

Jason came up and wrapped an arm around the kid, grinning. “No thanks to you. Quick thinking kid. You’d make a decent bodyguard.”

Ian leveled a glare at him. “Don’t you fucking  _dare_.”

Jason and Tommy laughed. Tommy squeezed Ian’s hand. “I’m good where I am boss.”

A sigh of relief escaped him and he smiled a little more genuinely, wrapping an arm around him - he was taller than him, when did that happen? - and patting his shoulder. “Yeah you are.” 


End file.
